The Fair 2014
The Fair 2014 is the current party in Club Penguin which started on February 20 and will end on March 4, 2014. The party was first confirmed by Spike Hike during an online meetuphttp://clubpenguinmemories.com/2013/12/the-fair-to-be-february-2014s-party/ and was later confirmed in issue #26 of the Club Penguin Magazine. Free Items Prizes Prizes for Everyone Member-only Prizes Fair Minigames *The Daily Spin - A remake of Spin To Win *Puffle Paddle *Puffle Soaker *Feed-A-Puffle *Lunar Launch - A remake of Ring The Bell *Balloon Pop *Memory Card Game *Puffle Shuffle Trivia *It is the seventh Fair in Club Penguin, and the first to not take place in September. *The Penguin Band is performing during the party, but are not meetable as mascots.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/428701387149803520/ **However, if you click on them during the show, you can get their autographed background, but no stamp. *Rookie is the mascot in charge of this party, just as he was with the Fair in 2012. The Penguin Band doesn't count because they just appeared on stage, not waddling around. *The old fair games will return according to Polo Field, along with some new ones. *According to a sneak peek given by Polo Field the Unplugged Arcade Machine will have a game to play. *Polo Field said that this year's Fair is going to be big and better than before, he said that there are going to be New Rides, The Old and New Fair Games, A Daily Spin etc.http://clubpenguinmemories.com/2014/02/club-penguin-blog-what-to-expect-at-this-years-fair/ *The Amazement Park has 3 divisions: one involving Pirates and Mermaids, one involving the Wild West and Cowboys, and one having a futuristic/outer space theme. *There's a ride in each of a division for members only - the Wagon Wheel, a big spinning wheel, for the cowboys, the Space Squid, a rollercoaster ride for the aliens and for the pirates, the marooned lagoon. **All the rides may be based off of some rides in Disney Parks such as The Marooned Lagoon as the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and the Space Squid as Space Mountain. *If non-members win a Silver Ticket from The Daily Spin, they can enter Members only rides. **However, if Members win a Silver Ticket by The Daily Spin, they earn 1000 coins. *This is the first fair that takes place at night. *Rsnail logged into Club Penguin on February 24, 2014 during the party. **Rsnail stated that Fairs are one of his favorite parties. Bugs and Glitches *When the party started, when you get the extra spin, you would get "There was a problem with the daily spin." and then you would lose connection. *There is a bug that you can spin the Daily Wheel even if you have played. *There is a bug on the Tickets that says "You have won the%fair%tickets%prizes%amount%numberoftickets% tickets. *There is a glitch if you enter in 8-bits your penguin color is Gray. *At Pirate Park, if you waddle over the text reading 'Puffle Paddle', it will overlap your penguin, but the booth behind will not. *There is a glitch where Old Blue penguins appear whilst in The Space Squid's ride animation. *In 8-bit, if you wear an item that makes a Special Dance, then it will overlap the pixeled penguin. *When the Penguin Band starts playing, the billboard telling when next show starts would glitch out and say show start in all of the hosting languages. Gallery Sneak Peeks Fair2014confirmed.png|Spike Hike confirming the party during the Holiday Party 2013. Screen Shot 2014-01-19 at 9.46.00 PM.png|A sneak peek of one of the rooms from Episode 7 of The Spoiler Alert. Note: The sign at the top says The Old West. TheFair2014ConceptArt.jpg|A sneak peek of one of the rooms from a post on the What's New Blog. PoloFieldOldFairGamesReturnTweet.png|Polo Field confirming that the old Fair minigames would return this year. PoloFieldConfirmFair2014Mascots.png|Polo Field confirming the mascot of the party. Fallfairhint.png|A hint by the Club Penguin Times that The Fair would return. Fair.jpg|A sneak peek of The Fair 2014. File:PoloFairExpect-1391735036.jpg|Another sneak peek given by Polo Field on the Blog. Fair Membership 2014.png|A Sneak Peek on the Membership Page, of what you can expect at this year's Fair. TheFair2014IdeasPoloField.jpg|Some ideas Polo Field thought for The Fair 2014. Homepage_Note.png|The note on the homepage. The Spoiler Alert TheFairMap.PNG|A Sneak Peek from the Amazement Park Map at the The Spoiler Alert. AmusementParkTheFair2014SpoilerAlertSneakPeekPic1.png|A Sneak Peek of an Amazement Park. TheSpoilerAlertSneakPeekPic2.png|A Sneak Peek of Puffle Paddle. PenguinBand_scene_S.A.png|A Sneak Peek of the Penguin Band. The_marooned_lagoon.png|A Sneak Peek of the Marooned Lagoon. #WaddleOn WaddleFair.png Screenshot_7.png WaddleFairEntrance.png WaddleFairTheWagonWeelPower.png Club Penguin Times News Issue #433 Screenshot-6.png|The Feature Story of Issue #433 of the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot-7.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #433 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue433UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events of Issue #433 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #434 Screenshot-8.png|The Feature Story of Issue #434 of the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot-9.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #434 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue434UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events of Issue #434 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #435 Screenshot-10.png|The Feature Story of Issue #435 of the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot-11.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #435 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue435SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #435 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #436 CPTimesIssue436FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #436 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue436FeatureStoryPart2.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #436 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue436SupportStory.png|A note Rockhopper left to Rookie. Map Map fair 2014.png Screens Log Off Screens 0205-The-Fair-Preawareness-ExitScreen-1391653105.jpg|Log Off screen. Log-in Screens TheFair2014LoginScreen.png|The first log-in screen of the party. Homepage Billboards 0205-The-Fair-PreAwareness-Billboard-1391662711.jpg|The first homepage graphic of the party. Rooms Pre-Party LoungeNoUAM.png|Arcade Party TheFair2014Berg.png|Iceberg TheFair2014Cove.png|Cove TheFair2014Dock.png|Dock TheFair2014Forest.png|Forest TheFair2014Shack.png|Mine Shack TheFair2014Mtn.png|Ski Hill TheFair2014SkiVillage.png|Ski Village TheFair2014Forts.png|Snow Forts TheFair2014Stadium.png|Ice Rink TheFair2014Town.png|Town Center TheFair2014Party1.png|Park Entrance TheFair2014Party2.png|Galaxy Park TheFair2014Party3.png|Tumbleweed Town TheFair2014Party4.png|Pirate Park TheFair2014Party5.png|The Space Squid TheFair2014Party6.png|8-bit TheFair2014Party7.png|Bullseye TheFair2014Party8.png|Wagon Wheel TheFair2014Party9.png|Marooned Lagoon TheFair2014Party10.png|Buccaneer Boats TheFair2014PizzaParlor.png|Pizza Parlor ClothesShopTheFair2014.png|Clothes Shop TheFair2014PetShop.png|Pet Shop TheFair2014CoffeeShop.png|Coffee Shop TheFair2014PuffleHotelRoof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof TheFair2014PuffleHotelLobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby TheFair2014CloudForest.png|Cloud Forest TheFair2014School.png|School TheFair2014SkiLodge.png|Ski Lodge TheFair2014LodgeAttic.png|Lodge Attic TheFair2014DojoCourtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard TheFair2014Dojo.png|Dojo TheFair2014FireDojo.png|Fire Dojo TheFair2014SnowDojo.png|Snow Dojo TheFair2014Beach.png|Beach TheFair2014Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse TheFair2014Beacon.png|Beacon Rookie spotted Rookie_meetup.png|Rookie in server Fog. Rookie_havin_fun.png|Rookie found having fun in the space squid. Rookie_meetup_2.png|Rookie in server Rainbow. 111111111111111111111111.png|Rookie in Russian server Aurora. 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111.png|Rookie in Russian server Aurora. Rookie met on Flocon French Server.png|Rookie in a French server, Flocon. Rookie meetup 4.png|Rookie in a Portuguese server, Pororoca Polar. Rookie_meetup_5.png|Rookie in server Crystal. Captura_de_pantalla_(115).png|Rookie spotted in Portuguese server, Frapè. Rookie_spotted_at_the_Fair_2014.png|Rookie spotted at the Portuguese server Tudo Branco rookie spotted server iceland.PNG|Rookie spotted on the server Iceland Emoticons 8bit.png|The 8 Bit emoticon. The Fair 2014 Emoticons Clown.png|The Clown emoticon. The Fair 2014 Emoticons Woo hoo.png|The Woo Hoo emoticon. Other TheFair2014MembershipNote.png|The Membership Popup whenever a non-member tries to purchase a member item. TheFairMembershipNote2.png|The Membership Popup whenever a non-member tries to access a members-only ride. TheFairIgloosList.png|The Fair Igloos List. TheFairIgloos2.png|A note of The Fair Igloos. TheFairIgloos1.png|Another note on The Fair Igloos. TheFair2014LoadingScreen.png|Club Penguin's loading screen temporarily for the party. TheFair2014BeaconTelescope.png|The Telescope during the party. CoveTelescopeTheFair2014.png|The Binoculars during the party. SilverTicketNote.png|The note when a non-member redeems their silver ticket for a members-only ride. TheDailySpinpic.png|The note whenever a player doesn't have enough tickets to redeem an item. Videos Club Penguin The Fair 2014 - Sneak Peek-0 Messages Tour Guide Description Jokes The Amazement Park Names in Other Languages See also *The Fair SWF Login Screens *The Fair 2014 Log-in Screen Rooms Pre-Party *Dance Lounge Party *Beach *Beacon *Book Room *Cloud Forest *Coffee Shop *Cove *Dock *Everyday Phoning Facility *Fire Dojo *Forest *Iceberg *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Mine Shack *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Rooftop *Stadium *Clothes Shop *Ski Hill *Ski Village *Snow Dojo *Snow Forts *Town Party Rooms *Park Entrance *Galaxy Park *Tumbleweed Town *Pirate Park *The Space Squid *Digital World/8-bit *Bullseye *Wagon Wheel *Marooned Lagoon *Buccaneer Boats Music Rooms *Dock *Park Entrance *Galaxy Park *Tumbleweed Town *Pirate Park *The Space Squid *8-bit *Bullseye *Wagon Wheel *Marooned Lagoon *Buccaneer Boats Minigames *Puffle Shuffle *Balloon Pop *Lunar Launch *Feed-a-Puffle *Puffle Soaker *Puffle Paddle *Memory Card Game *The Daily Spin Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2014 Category:Fall Fair Category:February Parties